The Cursed Hunter
by darkfairy0
Summary: Zero is turned into a girl, but what happens when she goes to party in the Kuran's mansion and catches the eye of as special pure blooded vampire their, this is my first story so please be nice ,iam not good at English so sorry if there are any mistakes


**The Cursed Hunter **

CHAPTER ONE

Zero walked past the street into his apartment that Cross gave him. He opened the door and was going straight to his bedroom that's until he felt some kind of a vampire presence in the place, it was in the other side of the wall, in a minute he took out his bloody rose and hit the wall which came falling .

"You" said a female voice while looking at the man at the other side of the wall.

"Sorry I late myself in you were late and I was tired of waiting for you outside" the man said while facing the other side (who wouldn't when he was about to be crashed by a wall)

"Zero you shouldn't be so rough on the walls they might just come falling on yo…..'' Cross stop talk when he turned to see Zero.

"Excuse me but who are you and what are are you doing here …. And why is Zero's bloody rose with you?'' He asked the woman standing at the other side of the hole while holding the bloody rose in her hand.

The girl was beautiful she had long silver hair and the most beautiful lilac eyes he has ever seen in his live, her body was just perfect , she wasn't tall nor short , but she was kind of thin but it just made her more beautiful . _this girl kind of look like Zero she even have the rose tattoo at the right side of her neck….. wait tattoo , silver hair, lilac eyes and she called me __**you**__ with no manners at all ... but this can't be true is this girl …_

"well lets see I am here because I live here you were the one who gave me this place after all , and I have the bloody rose because it is mine and as for who am I , I am sure you know by now …. By the way you can call me Rose, Rose Kiryuu '' Rose/Zero said after she put her gun in the pocket of her coat

The shock was too much for Cross, it took him a while to register what he just heard

"Zero is this really you '' Cross asked

"What do you think? …So why are you here? If you don't have any thing to say leave now '' Rose said while making her way to the kitchen

"I have a new daughter my nice daugh…" Cross_ was_ saying while _trying_ to hug Rose but as soon as she saw what he was trying to hug her she punched him, and I mean really hard, which made him hit the wall behind him really hard.

"Don't ever try doing that again or I will kill you without a second thought" she said with rage written all over her face

"Rose-chan don't be so mean to your daddy" he said with puppy eyes

"I don't remember you being my father or anything near that" she said _'one day I'm going to kill that man for annoying me so much _, _and I'm gonna make sure It's slow and painful' _this thought brought a smirk to her face before she finished " so why are you here"

"Is it so wrong to want to see my nice little daughter" he said with tears in his eyes but that was not the end, he kept rumbling but his new beautiful family and how he was happy to see him/her again and that next time he is going to bring his camera with him to tale some nice pictures of his new little, cute daughter and keep them in the top secret Zero picture album that he\she never knew about .

Rose hands turned into fists in an attempt to restrain the anger building inside of her and the desire to struggle/kill something or someone (someone with blond hair and goofy like face with glasses) just keeps in increasing "will you please skip to the point already" she said with a very sweet voice, as if promising that the pain he will get if he doesn't stop will be unbearable, which made the chairman stop talking and gulp.

"Well, you know that I was released about a week ago and well you can say that I was told to come and inform you about the latest news" Cross was in serious mood now "so I'm here to tell you that you should get ready to be the new president of the hunters association, well that wont be till you turn nineteen , which is after three month by the way, so Yagari and I will be responsible about the association till then"

Rose was just staring at him she didn't talk till she was sure he finished "do I have a choice?" She asked with a sad look in her eyes but she quickly returned to the mask of indifference

"Sorry but you have no choice either take the job or die" he said "I have one question I want to ask you will you answer me"

"Ask quickly then I can decide if I will answer or not" Rose said, she had an idea what the question will be but she let him ask

"Why are you a girl? Is it because of the curse?"

"Well since you now it is because of my stupid family twin curse why are you asking" Rose said calmly .

"I just wanted to make sure ….. by the way dose any body know about you being a girl?" Cross asked and he was for once very serious

"well other than you there are only Kaito and master Yagari … about how I do my work in the association , I made myself a new ID with the name Rose Kiryuu and used it to enter the academy again and do my job as a hunter" Rose said while taking of her coat and throwing it on one of the chairs near by

"Rose-chan I am so happy that you still go to school you are best daughter ever" Kaien said and then tried to hug her again but she dodged it and the poor ex-hunter went strait into the wall.

Rose was seriously getting irritated now so she went to one of the walls and punched through it , inside was a hidden shelf which contend Ichiru's sword so she took it and went in the direction of Cross

"ok, get out of here now before I cut you to pieces and throw you in the streets" Rose said while unwrapping the sword

"ok, ok I will leave just put that sword down it freaks me ,… so I was just here to tell you that there will be a party in the kuran's mansion to celebrate Yuuki as a new pureblooded vampire, so I will come and pick you up next week so be ready" after that Cross quickly jumped out the window with out giving Rose any time to even say a word .

Rose just glared at the window and then went to her bedroom to take a shower and sleep, she have school in the morning after all.


End file.
